Amanda's Tale
by Riles Starr
Summary: This is Amanda's perspective of my story, On My Own


Author's note: This story takes place along with my story On My Own. Amanda is the narrator  
  
Chapter One  
I looked at the clock. The time hadn't changed since the last thirty seconds. I got and began to pace furiously. Where was she? I had been waiting for her for over an hour. I had some news on her brother. You see, my friend Katherine, or Kitty as she is commonly known, is Mr. Pulitzer's, who's very cruel, niece. I had known her since I was a child. We had lived next door to each other out in the country. Back then she had been living with her parents, her twin brother Charlie and her younger brother Teddy. My family had moved before the carriage accident. When Katherine told me about the carriage accident, I felt so terrible and wished we had still been around. The accident had left the family in the hospital. Unfortunately, Charlie, who had been at home the day of the accident, was given the news that the entire family died in the crash. He was taken to an orphanage to the dismay of the entire family. Her father was never the same after the crash, partly because of the loss of his son. He was always following leads on where he could be. They even moved here to Manhattan to try and find him. They found my family though and I was able to resume my friendship with Katherine. A couple of years later though, her father died. Her mother was a wreck and decided that they needed a change of scene. She left her kids in Pulitzer's care. Though he put Teddy in an orphanage. Later, she was told that her mother was dead and would be stuck in Pulitzer's care. She had been so upset. She hated him so much and was always lonely. I was her only friend, and I hardly saw her. And so she did what she had been dreaming of doing for the longest time. She ran away.  
  
I remember when she showed up at my house. I hadn't heard from her in a while, and a day earlier Morris, an employee of Pulitzer's, had asked me if I had seen her recently. She showed up in newsie attire and her hair had been hidden inside a cap. I had been astonished! She told me not to tell them she had been here. She told me of how she had met this newsie named Spot. I knew instantly that she liked him. She said his name so dreamily. I also knew that she was in trouble. I knew who he was. He was the fearless Brooklyn newsie. One of the most sought after men in all of New York. All the ladies were in love with him and I told her what I had been told. She had smiled sadly at me and told me of her lie to him and his friends, about her being Morris' girl.   
  
I was scared for her though. I knew she was staying among the newsies and knew that that life was dangerous. I wanted to tell her to stay with me; order her to! But I didn't. I had looked at her face and she had seemed alive! There was something in her eyes that I hadn't seen in a long time; determination. She was determined to escape Pulitzer and her fiancée, William Marks. That's when I decided I would help her. She visited every week. It was time for her visit and I wanted to tell her that Teddy was allowed out of the orphanages for a visit. She had missed him so much lately.  
  
I heard a knock on the door and smiled in relief. That must be her. I was starting to worry that Pulitzer had found her. Morris had stopped by earlier that morning, which had frightened me greatly. My parents were out of town and if had forced himself inside, I would have been helpless. I opened the door. "I've been so worried Kitty! Morris came by-" I stopped in mid sentence when I realized that it wasn't her. Standing in front of me were four newsies. "Oh. I thought you guys were someone else." I bit my lip worriedly wondering where she could be.  
  
A man, who I later learned to be David, took off his hat and said, "Miss Amanda? We came at Kitty's request. She got in a fight and wanted us to let you know she was okay. She's at the Brooklyn Newsboy Lodging House and she's recuperating. My name is Davey and this is Spot, Jack, and Kid Blink."   
  
My eyes grew wide. She was in a fight? I prayed she was okay. "She's okay, right?"  
  
Spot smiled. "She's doin' fine."  
  
With those words said, I was finally able to focus on the men in front of me. I realized that the man, who was twirling his cane in front of me, was the legendary Spot Conlon and crush of my friend. I also recognized the name Jack Kelly as the leader of the Manhattan newsies. That's when I saw him. The man named Kid Blink. He was perfect! Blond hair, blue eyes. I decided I'd talk with him later. I had to get in touch with Katherine. "Well, you have to take me to her. I have some important information for her."  
  
Kid Blink, who had been staring at Amanda, came out of his trance to reply, "Oh, is it about Mr. Pulitzer?"  
  
I was startled. I couldn't believe she would tell them about her past. "How did you know?" I whispered.  
  
Spot gave a little smirk. "She told us da truth bout herself."  
  
I eyed them warily. I knew how suspicious Katherine was, but she had also been very smitten by Spot. She really liked him after that one meeting. That's when I remembered what she had told me as to his reaction to her. He had thought she was Morris' girl and had instantly disliked her. They obviously did not know everything, so I would tell them nothing until I talked to Katherine. "Well," I said. "I'm glad you all know, but can we please go? I have to tell Kitty the news."  
  
David asked curiously, "What news?"  
  
"If she wants you guys to know she'll tell you, now can we go?"  
  
Spot exchanged looks with Jack. Two girls staying at the lodge. Jack knew he was going to have a hard time handling his Manhattan newsies, but the Brooklyn newsies? That was going to be awfully tough for the Brooklyn leader. They feared and respected him, but unless they were told that the girls were already taken, there would be no way he could control them.  
  
Spot spoke up. "If you come, you'll have ta stay da night, and if ya stay da night then ya gots ta have a man. If ya ain't taken, me newsies will be all ovah ya."  
  
My eyes widened. "I don't have a boyfriend." I wondered what to do. I could always go and come back to my house, but that might not be till late. I wouldn't want to risk going home so late.  
  
Spot ran his hand threw his hair. He could always pretend he was with her but he doubted his boys would believe him. "Youse can be me goil, if ya want, so they'll leave ya alone," offered Kid Blink.  
  
I threw him a grateful smile. "Thanks so much. I don't know what I would do without you, Blink." Inside I was screaming. So what if it was just so the others would leave me alone? It still made me fell great.  
  
Blink blushed and Jack and David exchanged a look. This couldn't be their friend Blink, who was a lady's man, blushing over a girl?  
  
"Well, let's head on back," said David.  
  
"Hold on," I said. "We just have to make a stop somewhere."  
  
Chapter Two  
We paused outside of the Boys Orphanage. I saw Jack, Blink and Spot look nervously at one another. I knew they were wondering why we were there. "Wait one minute." A few minutes later I came out hand in hand with Katherine's little brother, Teddy.   
  
Spot was the first to speak. "Who is he?"  
  
I smiled. "This is Teddy. He's her little brother. Teddy, this is Spot, Kid Blink, Jack, and Davey." I saw the look of admiration he was giving Spot.  
  
He whispered to me loudly, "Is that Spot Conlon? Of Brooklyn?"  
  
I saw the men exchange smiles. "Dat's me, kid. So she's yer sistah? How come youse are in 'ere?"   
  
I quickly broke in before Teddy spilled everything about Pulitzer. "We should get to wherever we're going. I can't wait to see Kitty!"  
  
*****  
  
We had been walking at a relatively slow pace when one of Spot's newsie came to give him a message. After a brief talk with Jack, he was gone. When we arrived at the Brooklyn Lodge House, I saw newsies standing outside the Lodge House. Blocking the entrance were men with clubs and other assorted weapons. Another newsie approached us.  
  
"Jack!"  
  
"Tracks! Where's Spot?"  
  
Tracks gave him a worried look. "He went in ta get da goil. They hadn't been surrounding da place then. As soon as he entered, they wouldn't allow us in!"  
  
I heard some shouts from the crowd inquiring as to where Spot was. I realized that they were asking Katherine. I gasped when I saw that it was William at her side. I prayed he wouldn't hurt her.   
  
I heard Jack shout as they made their way to a carriage, "Where's Spot? Why aren't youse answerin' us?"  
  
I felt my eyes tear up. How could I save her? That's when I heard it. "Kitty?" I tried to pull him away. I didn't want William to see him, but he ignored me and stood rooted where he was. I saw her look up and then she screamed, "Teddy, run!" but it was too late. I looked behind me in time to see William's men shove me away. I fell to the ground and my breath was taken away. By the time I got up they were already in a carriage and on their way. I felt tears come to my eyes. "Teddy," I whispered. I turned back to where Katherine was and saw William throw her into the carriage and go. I prayed they would both be okay.Blink looked at me and silently took my hand and gave it a squeeze. That simple gesture helped me compose myself. I gave him a shaky smile and asked, "Now what?"  
  
He replied, "We go find Spot."  
  
Chapter Three  
I sat with Jack, Kid Blind, David, Snickers, and Tracks, a good friend of Spot's, waiting for Spot to wake up. He had been hurt, but it wasn't as bad as some fights he got into so we knew he would pull through.  
  
"Hey guys. What's going on?"  
  
"Spot!" said Snickers as he gave his friend a big hug.  
  
"Easy kid. I's healin'." He turned to the others. "What happened ta da goil?"  
  
I was the first one to speak. "William took her and he also..." The tears that had been threatening to spill finally came forth. "It's all my fault! I had thought it would be a great thing to surprise her with a visit from Teddy from the orphanage, but I didn't think this would happen." Blink put his arm around me and I turned towards him and cried softly into his shoulder. He pulled me away from the group so that we could talk in private.  
  
"It'll be okay. Youse didn't know. We'll get da kid back. Trust me."  
  
I shook my head. "You don't know them. They're horrible and mean. They'll use the kid to keep her in line. We won't have a chance at freeing him. I can't believe how dumb I was."  
  
He soothed my hair back and I felt my tears lessening. "Now, youse know dats not true. Youse did what youse could. I was dere too and I couldn't save 'im. Dose men were just so big!"  
  
There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" said Spot. In limped a little boy covered in dirt. "Hi." He said uncertainly. "Is Amanda here?"  
  
I looked over to see who could know that I was here and gave a little shriek. I threw my arms around the little boy, not caring if I got dirty. I was so happy! "Teddy!" I exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" I couldn't believe he was standing in front of me!  
  
"I escaped from those men. They were bad. They kept saying things, bad things about my sister, and how he's gonna make her pay." His eyes were round as saucers as he looked at me. I saw fear in them. "They're not going to hurt her, are they?  
  
I drew in a breath and knew that the next words out of my mouth would be a lie. "Of course they won't. Your sister is strong. Nothing is going to happen. Your sister is strong and she knows how to take care of herself. Remember the time at the farm? And you, and Kitty, and Charlie were caught in that fire? Who saved you guys after Charlie was hit on the head? She can do anything."  
  
Teddy whimpered in her arms. "I miss Charlie.  
  
At that moment, Race walked into the room. Teddy looked like the younger version of Race and all of the newsies jaws dropped. Teddy and I hadn't seen him enter, though. "What?" was all Race could say.  
  
I looked behind me, wondering what everyone was staring at and I drew in a startled gasp. The older version of Teddy stood before me. Teddy looked over to where I was staring and a smile broke out on his face. "Charlie!" The eleven-year-old ran to his older brother.   
  
I couldn't believe that after all these years, he had been found. I was now even more determined to save my friend. I wasn't going to let her go through her life not knowing that her long lost twin brother was right here in New York!   
  
Race threw his arms around him. "Teddy, what are ya doing here? I thought youse was dead! Like da rest of da family."  
  
Teddy's eyes widened. "No! Kitty and I were in the hospital for a little bit, but we were fine. We went back to the house but they said the put you in an orphanage. We were sent to live with our uncle. He's a horrible man. He felt I was useless and he put me in an orphanage, but Kitty always visits me and makes sure I'm okay. I missed you Charlie!"  
  
"You mean Kitty's alive too? I thought youse all died in da crash. That's what dey told happened ta ya! Where is she?" Though when he said the words he knew who he sister was. "She was da goil that was hoit, right? Where'd dey take her? Who took her? We's gots ta gets me sister back. I's not losin' her again."  
  
Spot cleared his throat. "We will Race. You know, I's wonderin'. Do ya think dat dats goil we foist met at Medda's was her? She kinda resembles her. Cause if it's her, she's wit Morris."  
  
Race looked thoughtful. "I think youse right, but me sister wit Morris?"  
  
I laughed. I knew what they were talking about. I couldn't believe how gullible they were. "Kitty with Morris? Please! She hates him with a passion, but I know that the girl you're talking about is her. She told me about that night, how she ran into some trouble at that place called Medda's and some newsies saved her. She told me about how you, Spot, asked her if she was with Morris. Well, even though she wasn't, she knew that it would get you guys to leave her alone. She knew if you tried to help her, someone would get hurt, and now her suspicions are confirmed. I hope she comes back to us for help. She feels as if she has to do everything on her own. She will get out though. I know her. She has to!" Tears threatened to spill over so I abruptly stopped.   
  
Spot said, ""We's gonna get her out. Don't worry." His face was that of grim determination. "I haven't gotten a chance ta talk wid her without yellin', so we'll get her. We will." He said it more to reassure himself than the others.  
  
Teddy was the only one who dared asked the unspoken question. "How do we do that?"  
  
"I think I just might have an idea. It might take a couple of days to get together though. We need everyone in good health." We all turned to David and began making plans on her rescue.  
  
Chapter Four  
We had made a plan on how to rescue Katherine. We decided that when most of the guards left, we would strike. We had decided to wait till Spot was well enough to fight. He was finally better, though and we decided that tomorrow we would strike. At the moment, I was at the Manhattan Lodge House, which is where Race, Blink and Jack stayed. Teddy was rarely seen without Race. I spent most of the time with Blink. I wished the circumstances had been different. Normally I would have been ecstatic to be spending so much time with the man of my dreams. That's when Tracks burst into the room. He had a huge grin on his face. "Spot found 'er! She's at the Brooklyn Lodge House."  
  
We all knew immediately who she was. I breathed a sigh of relief and gave Blink a big hug. He took my hand, his good eye twinkling and looked into eyes. For a moment I though he might kiss me, but the moment passed and we were soon at the Brooklyn Lodge House.   
  
Teddy ran right into her room while I followed. I noticed that Spot had been talking with her and made a mental note to find out what had happened. I had so much to talk to her about, but knew it could wait. I gave her a hug.   
  
"I missed you both terribly," she said.   
  
Teddy positioned himself on the bed while I took the seat next to her in the chair. I heard voices from outside the hall and instantly knew that whoever it was, was telling Race to come and see Katherine. Race entered followed by Spot and I watched her face to see if she would realize who he was. Race looked so nervous.   
  
Teddy said, "Race! Come here and see her! She's okay. We don't gots to rescue her."  
  
That's when she realized who he was. I saw the comprehension and the uncertainty followed. She asked apprehensively, "Charlie?"  
  
Race broke into a smile and gave her a hug. "Charlie! I've missed you so! I was always trying to find you, but oh! Nothing matters. We're all together now."  
  
*****  
  
"Spot?"  
  
Spot looked up to see me standing before him. He was sitting in a chair outside the door to his room. "Yeah?"  
  
I gave him an uncertain look and wondered if I should go through with this. I drew in a deep breath. "I was wondering, have you seen Kid Blink?"  
  
He smirked. He knew she liked him and that Blink liked her back. "Yeah, he's in da Lodge room wit da boys." He thought she would go straight to see him, but she just stood there for a couple of seconds, looking very out of place. "What, Mandy?"  
  
I smiled nervously. "Does he have a girl?" I held my breath hoping the answer was no.  
  
Spot just laughed. "No. Go in der and talks ta da man."  
  
I took another deep breath and said "Okay, but will you keep an eye on Kitty for me? Maybe get Cha- Race to take a break?"  
  
He nodded. "Sure, now go see Blink."  
  
I slowly went into the Lodge room. He was the only one in there. He was lying down and he looked so peaceful. I stared at him and felt a smile come to my lips and knew I would be devastated if he said no. I decided I would just wait till later to talk to him. I turned to leave when I heard him say, "Where youse goin'?"  
  
I looked up startled. "I thought you were sleeping?"  
  
He sat up and laughed. "Nah. I was just lyin' down. So why don't youse sit down and talk ta me fer a little bit?"  
  
I smiled but stayed where I was. "Well, first I have to ask you something." I took a deep breath and just as I was about to ask him a group of newsies came piling up the stairs. I quickly stopped. "Is there any way we can have some privacy?"  
  
He nodded and we went out onto the roof. We sat there for a little bit in silence till he finally said, "Well, don't youse have ta ask me somethin'?"  
  
I nodded. "Yeah. Well, here it goes. See-"  
  
"Hey, what are youse two doin'?" I gave a frustrated sigh as we were interrupted once more. I was going to lose my nerve if I didn't get this over with. I gave Jack a glare, but he ignored it. "So, Blink want ta play poker? Youse too, Mandy."  
  
Blink nodded and began to make his way inside before I could stop him. I rolled my eyes in frustration and slowly followed. "Blink, I really have to talk with you."  
  
"Hold on guys. I'll be right back."  
  
We went into a corner of the room and I began to ask him, when once again we were interrupted. This time it was by Race. "Hey, Mandy, Blink. Do youse remember da time, when youse were younger Mandy, when we were all in da fields and youse decided dat youse were going to be like da cows? And youse started to eat grass and everythin'-"  
  
"Race!" I exclaimed. He looked at me not realizing how humiliating the story of my phase of wishing to be a cow had been. I was five though. Every kid goes though phases! I couldn't believe he said that in front of Blink though. He was laughing right along with Race. I slowly walked away, thinking I had no chance. I figured it wasn't meant to be.   
  
"Wait Mandy! I'm sorry. I thought da story was cute."  
  
I looked up at him in amazement. He though it was cute? "You did?"  
  
He smiled. "Yeah. I was just wonderin' though, before youse say what youse gots ta say, I just wanted ta tell ya that I really like ya and I was wonderin' if youse would be my goil?"  
  
I looked at his hopeful smile and grinned. I couldn't believe it! This saved me the hassle of asking him. "Of course! I'd love to."  
  
He took my hand. "I'd kiss ya, but unless we want ta be endlessly teased, it'll have to wait." I felt myself blush. "So, what did youse want ta ask me?"  
  
I grinned. "I was going to ask you if you had a girl and prayed you got the hint at why I'd ask that and ask me. This saved me the hassle. So, shall we play cards?"  
  
Chapter Five  
"Hey, Kitty. Where's Race?"  
  
Katherine turned around to face Blink and me. We were outside of our meeting place for dinner. I noticed that she seemed upset. "He left." She sat down on the bench.  
  
I exchanged a look with Blink. I knew something was going on. She was being way to evasive. "Did he gets somethin' ta eat? Why don't we join him?"  
  
She just shook her head. "He just left. We got into a fight. I really should leave now anyway. I wasn't that hungry." She got up to go, but Kid Blink grabbed her arm. I looked into her eyes and it seemed as though she was going to cry.   
  
"Where ya goin'? It's not da safest place in da woild ere in Brooklyn."  
  
She gave us a shaky grin. I could see that she was hiding something that and she didn't know whether or not to tell us. I prayed she would tell us. "I'm going to head back to the Lodge House," she said, though I knew it was a lie. "I'll be fine. Where's Teddy?"   
  
I grinned. "He's with Spot. The kid sure does like that man, but I think he's not the only one."  
  
"Well, if you see Race, tell him, well tell him that I love him, and I understand why he said what he did and that I'm sorry. Tell Teddy I love him. Well, I'll see you both around."  
  
I exchanged a worried look with Blink as Katherine started to walk away. I reached out and grabbed her hand. "We're going to see you again, aren't we?"  
  
She looked back and I could see that she wanted to tell me something. She pulled me into a hug. "Of course!" she said as she released me. "Don't worry. I'm just upset and I need some time alone. Good-bye." She walked away from us.  
  
Kid Blink looked at me. "Was it just me or did youse get da feelin' we aren't gonna see er again."  
  
I bit my lip worriedly. "We should find Race and find out what they were fighting about."  
  
"Hey Mandy!" A figure ran towards her at top speed. "Where's Kitty?"  
  
I looked at Kid Blink. "She went back to the Lodge House. Have you seen Race around?"  
  
Teddy just shook his head. "Spot's teachin' me lots of stuff! Like how to shoot marbles. Ain't it exciting?"  
  
"Isn't," I replied automatically. "Where's Spot? I have to talk to him."  
  
Kid Blink answered for him. "Ovah dere wit Jack. I'll stay wit da kid while youse talk ta dem. Want ta get some food, Teddy?"  
  
His face lit up. "Yeah, I'm really hungry."  
  
I walked over to where Jack and Spot sat. "Hi. Have either of you seen Race?"  
  
"No, why? What's wrong?" asked Jack noticing the look upon her face.  
  
I laughed nervously. "It's probably nothing. It's just him and Kitty had a fight and when I talked to her I got this weird feeling. She said she was going back to the Lodge House, but somehow I doubt it. I don't know. Blink sensed it too. Like we wouldn't see her again. I just need to know what they argued about."  
  
Spot stood up. "Well, let's go back ta da Lodge House and ask er. That's where she is. Then ya can stop worryin'."  
  
We made our way back to the Lodge House. When we arrived we met an anxious Mush at the door. "Jack! I was just goin' ta find ya."  
  
"What is it, Mush? What's wrong?" asked Jack.  
  
"It's Races. He's hysterical!" Mush started back up the stairs with Jack and Spot following.  
  
"Wait!" I shouted. I had to know if Katherine was here. They turned around. "Is Kitty here?"  
  
"No, dat's who he's so upset about."  
  
I slumped down. "So, she lied." I felt tears begin to fall. I couldn't believe she'd be so stupid. I knew what happened. She probably went back to Pulitzer! "Why couldn't she just trust us? She has to be so damn brave and strong! She can't do it all on her own. She's going to get herself killed!"   
  
Jack went over to comfort me, but I pushed him away. "I'm fine. I have to talk to Race."  
  
I began up the stairs but Spot grabbed my arm. "Wait, what did ya mean?"  
  
I shook my head, not wanting to explain to him what I was thinking. "Don't worry. I'm wrong. I have to be wrong. She's not that dumb." They all climbed the stairs and discovered Race pacing around the room. I was the first to speak. "Hi Race. What are you doing?"  
  
He just ignored my question. "Is she here wit ya?"  
  
They all knew who she was. Spot answered. "No."  
  
Race's face fell, but he soon recovered, pretending it didn't matter. "Good. Didn't want her ere."  
  
Spot approached him and put a hand on his back. "Mind sittin' down? I's gettin' seasick." Race sat down on one of the bottom bunks. I sat down next to him. Mush and Jack sat on the bunk across from him and Spot stood next to Race. "Ya gonna tell us what happened? She's missin' ya know?" Race looked up abruptly at Spot, trying to see if he was lying or not. "I's ain't lying"!" he said indignantly.  
  
Race began to cry. They were all too stunned at first to do anything. Race never cried. I put my arm around him and tried to comfort him. "Race, you got to tell us what's going on. Where is she?"  
  
He pulled himself together. "I'm sorry, Mandy. She wanted ta protect us. She said it'd be better off wit her gone den ere. I told her it ain't so, but she just ignored me. Den she said it."  
  
Spot asked quietly, "What'd she say?" I wanted to know the answer, but inside I already knew what she did.  
  
Race shook his head. "I told her I wouldn't let er, but no. She wouldn't have it. So finally I just went off at her. I thought she felt we was street rats and dat's why she was sayin' it."  
  
"What'd she say?" urged Jack."  
  
"She said she was gonna go back wit Pulitzer. Said it was da only way we'd all be safe. She's gonna get herself killed."  
  
I moaned. "Oh god no! How can she be so dumb?" I felt tears slip down my face, but I made no move to wipe them away. I looked around the room and saw that Race too, was crying again. He was really upset. Jack looked like he wanted to do something, though he didn't know what to do. Mush looked at his friend in sympathy and Spot, he looked like someone had just run over his pet. The look upon his face was that of horror and sadness combined with anger and rage.   
  
"We have to get her back. They'll kill her!" Spot said slamming his hand against the bedpost.   
  
"Kill who?" said a voice from behind them.  
  
Chapter Six  
Everyone in the room froze at the sound of the voice. Spot slowly turned around and his eyes lit up in happiness. He was the first to speak. "Kat. We's thought ya went back ta yer old place."  
  
"Well, I thought I'd try it out with you newsies for a while. Maybe he'll give up on me." Katherine was lifted off the ground and twirled by a happy and relieved Race. She laughed and then said rather somberly, "I'm really sorry Race. I just thought it would be the only way for everyone to be safe."  
  
"It's okay. I was really scared though. Don't ya do dat again!"  
  
I rushed over to her. I was so relieved to see her. "Oh, Kitty! Maybe you don't need us, but I need you and I know Teddy and Race do too! I was so scared!"  
  
She shook her head. "I need you guys a lot more than I care to admit. I just feel I should do stuff on my own. I realized I was wrong. Come here, Mandy!" She gave me another hug. "I was so close, though. I was walking to the bridge when I saw Morris. I almost went up to him, but all those memories came rushing back to me. I can't deal with them anymore!" She smiled. "Thank God he didn't see me!"  
  
I grinned. "I'm going to go get Teddy and Blink. Stay right here!"  
  
Race gave Katherine's hand a squeeze. "I'm gonna go wit ya. I didn't get dinah and I's really hungry!" Race, Mush, and I all left the Lodge House to go to the diner.  
  
*****  
  
Later that night I went outside the Lodge House to sit on the steps with Katherine. I could tell that something was bothering her and I knew what or should I say who it was. "Why don't you talk to him and tell him how you feel?"  
  
She shook her head. "It'll never work. I mean, you told me how he is! A ladies man and I wouldn't be able to deal with it. This is just a crush. Once we leave here I'm sure I'll get over him. Enough of me. Tell me what's going on between you and Blink! Was it my imagination or were you two holding hands earlier today?"  
  
I blushed and nodded. "Yeah, we were. Actually, he asked me to be his girl!" She smiled and gave me a hug. "I'm so happy! He's the greatest. We haven't kissed yet, though, so I'm worried he might be regretting asking me." I bit my lip worriedly. "Maybe after he started to get to know me better he decided he didn't like me! Oh my! What if he regrets asking me? What'll I do?"  
  
Katherine laughed and shook her head. "That's not true. I'm sure he's just nervous. Don't worry." She elbowed me in the side and pointed to a person walking towards us. It was Blink and in his hands were flowers. I felt my heart begin to melt. "See? I'm right!" she exclaimed triumphantly.  
  
"Hi Mandy. Kitty. Dese are fer ya, Mandy."   
  
I took the flowers and stood up. "Thanks so much, Blink. I've never gotten flowers before."  
  
He blushed. "A pretty goil like ya 'as never gotten flowers? I don't believe it. Would youse like ta go fer a walk wit me?"  
  
He looked so cute when he was nervous! I smiled and took his hand. "Of course." With a parting grin to Katherine, we left.  
  
We slowly walked through the streets hand in hand. We talked the entire time. I told him about my family and he told me how he met Jack and the other newsies and why he left his family. We shared with each other our hopes and dreams. I told him my deepest fears and he told me his. And finally, when we were about to return to the Lodge House, he leaned in and gave me the sweetest kiss of my life. I felt like I was walking on air! I was so incredibly happy, until we approached the Lodge House.  
  
I heard a voice scream "Run!" and I knew who it was immediately. It was Katherine's voice.   
  
"Stay here!" Blink ran towards the direction her shout had come from. I followed, even though he had told me not to. I arrived in time to see Blink knock a man unconscious to the ground. He had been holding a knife to Katherine's throat.   
  
"Blink! Thank God you and Mandy saw me." She began to smile, but suddenly she grabbed the knife lying on the ground and took off towards the alley, mumbling something about Spot. I screamed for her to stop, but she ignored my protests. Blink looked deep into my eyes and said, "I'll make sure she's safe. Get da boys and tell 'em what's goin' on. I'll be back." He took off after her.  
  
I ran into the Lodge House and told them what was going on. I ran outside and pointed them in the right direction. I prayed nothing would harm my friends.  
  
My fears were soon put to rest, when I saw my friends come back, unharmed. I gave Blink a kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad you weren't hurt."   
  
He smiled. "I told youse I'd be back and I'd nevah break a promise ta dat gorgeous face of yers!"  
  
Chapter Seven  
The next morning, I woke up bright and early. I smiled curiously at Blink as he handed me a pair of pants and a shirt. "What are these for?"  
  
He gave me one of his devastatingly gorgeous grins. "Well, I thought, youse would like some new clothes ta wear. Now youse will look just like a newsie!"  
  
I smiled and gave him a hug. "You are the best! I won't look so out of place."  
  
I quickly changed and went outside to where the others were. I saw Katherine and waved her over to where we were standing. "Hey Kitty. This is where they pick up their...papes?" I looked at her questioningly, unsure if I had used the right word. At her nod, I continued. "We're going to leave after they sell their papes."  
  
She smiled at me, knowing how I wanted to fit in. "I have an idea, Mandy. Want to get some papes and me and you will sell them?"  
  
I bit my lip. I wasn't sure if it was a good idea or not. What if I was a terrible newsie and he didn't like me because of that? Finally I decided I would try it. Hopefully, I'd do well. We went to stand in line with the others. "So, I see your wearing newsie attire. Are they Blink's?"  
  
I blushed. "Yes. Now we both look like newsies. The only thing we're missing is hats."  
  
"Mandy, Kitty. Youse gettin' some papes?"  
  
I nodded proudly at Jack. "Yes. Kitty's sold them before, and she's going to show me how to do it."  
  
He smiled at my enthusiasm. "You'll do great. We's all meetin' back at da Lodge House at three, so don't get too many papes."  
  
"We'll so you here then."  
  
*****  
  
"Mandy, we should probably head on back. We have to be back there in a half an hour," Katherine said to me. I was trying to sell my last pape.  
  
"I did it! I sold all of my papes." I was so incredibly proud of my accomplishment. I couldn't wait to tell Blink how well I did for my first day at selling papers.  
  
"Very well done. I have two left myself." We began the walk back to the Lodge House.  
  
"You also had twenty more papes than me! Well, let's just say one for me and one for you!"  
  
She laughed and handed over one of the papes. I opened the paper and began to read it as I walked. Then I suddenly stopped. I couldn't believe what I was reading. The story was about her ex-fiancée, the one who was constantly after her! "Did you see this story?" I asked pointing to article.  
  
She glanced down and began to read it. She gasped as she realized whom it was about. I knew she must be ecstatic. After all, her life was saved now. She wouldn't have to run so much. William Marks, her supposed fiancée had been arrested and taken to jail for murder. There was plenty of evidence and there was no doubt that he would be in jail for a long time. She turned to me. "Oh my god! I'll be safe now! Pulitzer probably won't care if I'm gone now that William isn't around. This is the best day of my life."  
  
We resumed our walk to the Brooklyn Lodge House. I was slightly ahead of her, when I looked back. I saw her run straight into Morris. I screamed, "Run!" but she stood still. He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into a near-by alley. I ran after them.  
  
"Leave her alone Morris!"  
  
He looked at me. "You both don't even know what I've come to tell Katherine. I assume you know about William," he said pointing down at the paper still in my hands.  
  
"Yes, we know. What's that have to do with my uncle and you?" asked Katherine.  
  
"Well, if you'd shut up, I'd tell ya! Mr. Pulitzer feels that it would be in his best interest if you left his household. He'll give you your inheritance money and then you can go wherever or do whatever with it. You just have to sign these papers." He revealed some papers. She looked them over. From the expression on her face, I assumed he was telling the truth.   
  
"So, I just sign these papers and I get the money and you're out of my hair?" she asked.  
  
He nodded. "The money will be at the bank under your name in a safety deposit box."  
  
"Well, hand me a pen!" She signed the papers and Morris was soon gone leaving us alone in the abandoned alley. "Oh my! This is incredible. No more running away from people."  
  
"I'm so happy for you. We're going to have to run back to the Lodge House though. The guys are probably worried."   
  
We arrived at the Lodge House and we were immediately surrounded. Race grabbed her hand and asked, "Where were ya two?" Youse are late!"  
  
We both tried to look sorry for being late, but we were unsuccessful. "You'll never guess what! My life is so wonderful! Amanda found in the paper an article that said how William, the man who kidnapped me, was arrested for murder and it's doubtful that he'll be released. They're solid evidence indicating he is guilty."  
  
Snickers asked, "That's a good thing ain't it?"  
  
Katherine laughed. "Yes, but there's more! So we started on back and we were right on time when I ran into Morris. And I mean ran into him! He told me that Mr. Pulitzer would leave me alone if I stayed out of his life and he even gave me some money! No one's after me anymore!"  
  
Soon everyone was cheering. Finally it was all called to an end be Jack. "We's got ta be headin' back ta Manhattan." Everyone began saying good-bye.  
  
I stood towards to side and watched as Katherine said goodbye to Spot. I knew she cared for him and wished she had a chance with him. I had thought about asking Blink to find out how he felt about her, but knew she'd kill me if I did that.   
  
Chapter Eight  
It had been two weeks since the adventure in Brooklyn. I was still Blink's girl and was incredibly happy. He was the best man around and so perfect. My life was a fairy tale, and everything would have been perfect if only Katherine was happy. She was so down lately. I knew she missed Spot, but wouldn't admit it. I wanted a happy ending, and unfortunately, I doubted it would happen.  
  
"Mandy?"  
  
I smiled up at Blink and realized that we were at Tibby's, the local restaurant for newsies to come to after a day's work. We saw Katherine in a booth by herself and joined her. Soon Sarah and Lucky joined us. I had met them both a couple of days after returning to Manhattan. Sarah was Jack's girlfriend and David's sister. Les, David and Sarah's younger brother, became fast friends with Teddy. Lucky was Race's girlfriend and also a newsie. She was also Spot's best friend. She also stayed at the Lodge House. Lucky and Katherine, along with Smarty, David's girlfriend, were the only girl newsies at the House.  
  
"Hi. How was your selling day?" I asked.  
  
"Lousy," was Katherine's reply. "So where is everyone?"  
  
Lucky shrugged. "We were hopin' you could tell us. I know Race was at da races again, but besides dat, I don't know. Where's Jack, Sarah?"  
  
She shook her head. "Beats me. He's supposed to meet me here."  
  
That's when I noticed Blink was sitting there smiling. I knew he knew what was going on. I exchanged a glance with Katherine and knew she also realized that he was hiding something. She asked, "Blink. What's going on?"  
  
He just shook his head. "I ain't tellin'!"  
  
I smiled. "I can make you tell!"  
  
He became worried. "I promised. Youse'll find out soon enough. They'll be ere soon."  
  
I gave him an evil grin. "You better hope they're here soon." Sarah, Lucky and Katherine exchanged glances and laughed.  
  
I heard noise from outside Tibby's. "That must be them now. You're saved Blink," said Katherine. I saw her freeze when she saw who was at the door. I glanced up and realized that it was Spot. Lucky, Sarah, Blink and I grinned at her.  
  
"Dere's Spot," said Lucky. I knew she was regretting her decision in telling Lucky and Sarah how she felt about Spot. She received endless teasing from all of us, and Sarah had actually accidentally let it slip to Jack.  
  
She gave us all a look. "All of you shut your mouths. Don't any of you say a word!"  
  
"Say a word bout what?"  
  
She slowly turned around. There stood Spot. "Nothing. Hi Spot. Long time no see."  
  
I saw him wince at the harshness in her tone. "Yeah. Ya want ta go wit me fer a walk, Kat?"  
  
"She'd love to!" said Sarah.   
  
Katherine gave her a look. "Sure, Spot."   
  
As soon as they were gone, I turned to Blink. "So, what's going on?" He just smiled. "Blink!" I warned.  
  
He laughed. "He's goin' ta ask 'er ta be his goil! And before youse ask, no, none of us mentioned 'er feelin's towards 'im."  
  
I smiled. So we would finally all be happy. I leaned back into Blink's arms and sighed in contentment knowing everything was great. "Maybe, we'll get our happy ending, after all."  
  
He kissed that top of my head. I hope so. I sure hope so."  



End file.
